Smithereens
by bookwormwritercgs
Summary: Kurt was hurt by the whole prom debacle. He still felt the glares in the hallways, especially since he danced with his boyfriend, his MALE ROMANTIC PARTNER. Blaine knew it and did his best in cheering him up, until he realised all he had to do was show Kurt his support and love for him (even if it was soon to actually say the L word). Smithereens by TØP. R-T for curses. One-shot.


A/N: This happens after the ep Prom Queen, not immediately after so Blaine knows a bit the ND guys and (of course) has the confidence to ask them to play with him for Kurt.

Let's pretend Smithereens by Twenty One Pilots doesn't exist, was not released in 2018 and is actually written by Blaine. I've changed some words and some pronouns so it will fit properly, but it's their song, which I totally recommend. I don't know which instruments are used, I'll say drums and I'm adding if there isn't a guitar and a keyboard for the effects? I don't know music, sorry.

I love the idea of Blaine writing songs and writing specially for Kurt. This is the first fanfic I've actually written for Glee and obviously is a Klaine kinda romance fic with a song.

Also, I love the Furt brothers relationship and some of the things in here are based in ideas I have for fics about them.

Only the idea of the story belongs to me, the characters belong to Ryan Murphy and FoxTV and the song belongs to Twenty One Pilots. Everything goes to their respective creators; I gain nothing by posting this.

(Sorry for the long note)

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hallway going to his next class, head high, chin up, bitch glare on. He could not and would not let anyone know he was still hurt by the prom election. He liked the crown and the scepter, but the hateful glares and hushed rumors affected him more than usually. He wasn't shoved into lockers or anything physical, but that never mattered. At least he was hiding his feelings well and not worring anyone.

Text message from Blaine.

 _Courage 3_

He smiled looking at his phone. Well, so much for hiding his feelings.

He didn't want to bother Blaine with this. Blaine did more than enough going with him to prom, staying by his side while he didn't know what to do and dancing with him in front of every single student of McKinley High. He was proud of him and hoped Blaine was proud of himself (and of Kurt) too. So he wasn't going to bother his boyfriend with bullying crap, both of them had enough to last a lifetime and he was trying to not give the importance all the biggots around him wanted.

— Hey, bro. How you doing?

— Hi, Finn. You know I don't really like that term.

— I think you secretly do — Did Rachel tell him? That gossipy bitch. — Anyway, how are you doing? You know, after the whole prom thingy.

— I'm fine, Finn. Nothing I've never dealt with before.

Finn looked crushed after that. Kurt bet he was thinking about all those times he didn't make anything to protect his "brother", about those times he was one of the bullies, about those times he let slide the bulling so they wouldn't get him. Kurt tried to cheer him up.

— Really, "bro", I _am_ fine. There is only a few people pointing at me, looking at me wrong or whispering while doing both; but that is probably because of my clothes. Don't worry about it.

— Will you tell me, or Blaine; or any of the guys, or anyone really, if it becomes worse or if you feel really bad about it or if you start feeling bad or lonely or anything? You will, right? – Finn was rambling by this point.

— Urgh, Finn. Yes, I will tell you. Or I will tell anyone. I will, don't look at me like that.

— You promise? Because I don't want you to feel like before glee club—

— Finn! Shut up! Yes, I will tell you. I promise! I'm kind of regretting telling you about that, even if we were playing "truth or dare: bro edition"—He rolled his eyes.— Hell, I'm regretting I pronounced those words here in public.

— Okay, okay. I believe you. I'll see you in glee club, my class is on the other side, I was just checking —He started to walk faster. Suddenly turn around while walking to add: – And don't act like you don't love the game, you invented it!

Kurt smile and rolled his eyes once more while watching him go. He was a dork, a bit dumb and his former bully; but Finn was a great person, he cared for him and he was his brother. The crush was long gone (of course), but he loved him. Kurt went to his next class with memories about _their_ _game_ flooding his mind.

Later that afternoon

Kurt was studying, getting helplessly bored. Being back at McKinley meant the curriculum was low for his standards again, he didn't need to study as much as when he was in Dalton, not even maths. Moreover, he was with French now. He needed a distraction.

(A/N: Just in case it's not clear, Kurt texting is in **bold** and Blaine texting is in _italics_ )

Text message to Blaine.

 **I'm so bored I could die. What are you doing? Help me out!**

Text message from Blaine.

 _Oh, don't die sweetie, what would I do? :(_

Kurt blushed. He still wasn't used to the terms of endearment and he thought he would never get used to them.

 _Did I make you blush? Wish I were there to see your face._

Blaine was going to be the death of him.

Text message to Blaine.

 **Shut up, you know I hate it.**

 _And you know I love it._

 **Shut up.**

 _Make me._

 **I wish.**

No response. Did he went too far? Or…

 **DID** _ **I**_ **MAKE** _ **YOU**_ **BLUSH?**

 _Shut up._

 _You're going to be the death of me._

 **Back at you, mister.**

Kurt was somewhat glad that he did have some power over Blaine, even if it was just blushing. Sometimes he felt their relationship was unbalanced.

 _So why are you bored?_

 **I'm studying…**

 _Okay, can understand that…_

 **French.**

 _Definitely understand._

 **Not that I need help… But… Would you like to come over and** _ **help**_ **me. We could** _ **practise.**_

*send*

WHY THE HELL DID KURT SEND THAT?! BLAINE WAS GOING TO LAUGHT AT IT! AT HIM!

 _Honey, you are not allowed to say those things when I can't go there._

Okay, he had power over Blaine and he loved it. But what was he doing on a Wednesday afternoon? He was doing great in his classes, he didn't need to really study right now.

 **Oh, what are you doing?**

 _You know, warbler practice. The usual._

 **On a Wednesday? Wes usually left Wednesdays free. And what are you doing texting me then?**

 _You know how he is under pressure._

 _And we are on a short break right now, he went to the bathroom._

 **Which pressure? You guys have nothing to do. Sorry.**

 _Don't be sorry._

 _We have a gig at Wes' grandma's nursing home in two weeks and he wants to impress her and her friends._

 _He's extra bitchy._

 **Oh, I understand now. Well, I leave you alone before he comes back. Text me later?**

 _Of course, honey. Don't ever doubt it. One last question, thought._

 _You are doing fine at MH, right?_

 **Yeah, why?**

 _Prom…_

 **I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing I can't deal with.**

 _You sure?_

 **Completely.**

What was up with everyone asking about prom? He was happy people were asking him and wanting to take care of him, but it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't want to make it a big deal.

 _Okay, just making sure._

 _Wes is back. See you._

Blaine was busy and he didn't want to keep studying. Maybe Mercedes wanted to meet up?

One week later

After glee club, all the guys except Kurt rushed out and it was only the girls and him. Tina was surprised and went to talk to Kurt.

— Kurt, do you know what's up with the guys? Mike's always telling me he needs to study or that he's playing videogames with the others at Artie's house, but I talked to him the other day about a project we need to do and he told me he was busy playing games at Puck's house. And Santana told me that Puck told her they are playing at Finn's, aka your house. Do you know something?

— I don't know what's up with them, but I know no one has been in my house for weeks besides you, Mercedes or Rachel.

— Not even Blaine?

— No, he's been busy lately with the Warblers. Something about a nursing home gig.

— Are the warblers sore about you coming here?

— No, they are all really nice, they know it was the best for me and time has passed. But Wes and David are a bit pissed because I didn't try to sneaked them in at prom.

— I think it was enough with only one Warbler stealing the New Directions spotlight — They laughed. —Thanks for your help anyway.

— See you tomorrow, Tina.

What was up with the guys? What was happening? Were they maybe rehearsing a song for glee? And they didn't ask him? Well, he had some homework to do and some songs to try as well. He'll ask Finn later.

The next day, at night

— Something interesting around McKinley? —Asked Blaine to Kurt on their phone call.

— Nah, same old. I'm getting less glares thought. But I think that was because I wore a less _flamboyant_ outfit today— He did air quotes at that.

— I'm sure it was still spectacular.

— Of course it was. Who do you think you're dating?

— Only the most handsome, stylist and wonderful man in the world.

— You're too much.

— You love it.

"Gosh, Blaine, you're killing me." He thought.

— Anyway, the guys are acting a bit weird. They are doing something and don't want any of the girls, or me for that matter, to know about it.

—...How come?

— Are you all right? You sounded high pitched, and I know about that.

— Oh, yeah, yeah. I just… Hit my… pinkie toe against… a chair.

— Auch.

— Yeah… — Blaine laughed nervously. —Why do you think about the guys like that?

— Well, they say they are all playing video games, which shouldn't be much of a surprise, but each one of them mentions a different house. For example, Mike said Artie's house, but Artie said mine and there hasn't been anyone here playing video games.

— Maybe you were busy doing something and didn't hear them?

— Believe me, if five guys were playing video games at my house and those guys were the glee club guys, I would know.

— Okay… And what do you think they are doing?

— I don't know, but the girls and I will find out.

— I'm sure there's nothing wrong. I gotta go now. Sorry.

— Wait, why?

— I have a big exam tomorrow I need to be refreshed for.

— Oh, you didn't tell me. What subject?

— … Mmm… Maths?

— You are asking me?

— No, no. It was maths. It is. Gotta go, bye.

— Okay. Good luck. B— Blaine hanged up.

Why was everyone acting weird? Correction, why were all the guys acting weird? Correction again, why were all the boys EXCEPT KURT acting weird? Was it because he was gay? Then, why was Blaine acting a bit estrange as well?

Friday, just after glee club

— Everybody wait — said Finn.

— We have a bit of a surprise for all of you — Puck continued. — Especially for Kurt.

The girls and Kurt looked surprised. Was this why the all were being secretive?

— Finn, drum roll.

— … We are going to the movies! — They said in unison.

Did they need a week for that? Everyone looked a bit puzzled and the boys nervous, Rachel was the first one to react.

— Oh boys, that's wonderful! Why the surprise?

— We wanted to do something special for Kurt after him returning to McKinley and the whole prom debacle— "Oh for the love of god…" Kurt said but was not acknowledged— and for you girls just because –Answered Sam.

— I'm going to fell again, I'm sure. I can't fell again. What if I break something? What about nationals?

— Tina, don't freak out. You are not going to fell, I'll catch you, baby.

— Yeah, and if Chang here misses, I'll be there as well —Puck said while flexing.

— Don't be so cocky Puckerman, you almost fell last time as well.

— It was my first time, Hummel!

— Never thought I'd hear you saying that —Santana bickered.

— Okay, okay. Can we leave now so we have time for everything?

— Okay, Finn, don't be so bossy, it's not like you no matter how much you try.

A few hours later

The movie was actually great; everyone liked it, which was a hard thing to accomplish. The girls were still a bit suspicious about how planning going to the movies and to a roller rink could take a whole week, but they weren't complaining. In addition, they knew the guys, they could argue about the smallest thing while planning something and maybe it was a bit true they were playing videogames.

When they arrived at the roller rink, they were alone. Had they booked the place for themselves or was this one unpopular as well? Having got the skates, they realized they were completely alone: someone was standing in the middle of the rink.

— Blaine?!

— Hi, baby.

Kurt put on his skates and rolled up to him.

— Oh my god, what are you doing here?

— Surprise! Remember yesterday when I was a bit weird on the phone? The guys had been planning this and just told me to come as well because they thought it might be a nice surprise for you and I can't hold back a secret from you, especially when I knew the reason you were suspicious.

— I'm going to kill all of you —Kurt said while laughing and hugging Blaine.

— No, you are not. You can't have me killed and I can't have you in jail.

— Shut up.

Blaine smiled, shushed his mouth and put it to better use, like kissing his boyfriend.

The girls and Kurt had to admit they had an amazing time. They ate pizzas, sang some songs in the karaoke, danced and skated. Tina did not fall, although Puck did (because Santana pushed him while he was distracted watching Kurt and Blaine skating and holding hands); Rachel did not hogged the microphone and the best skaters competed in some races, the last one being Mike vs Kurt, in which Blaine saw the scary and competitive side of his boyfriend.

What no girl or Kurt realized were the glances shared between the ND boys and Blaine.

One week later

After a great weekend all the boys (except Kurt) and Blaine were busy with god knows what. But Kurt would soon know why. The explanations started just before glee club.

Text message from Blaine.

 _Can you meet me in the auditorium fifteen minutes after glee club?_

Text message to Blaine.

 **What are you talking about? I cannot get to Dalton that fast.**

 _I'm not talking about Dalton._

 **Are you at McKinley?**

 _Do what I texted you, please. You will soon get answers._

 **Well, now I won't stop thinking about what the hell you have prepared. Is it another serenade?**

 _Patience, beautiful grasshopper._

 **That sounded kind of wrong and gross.**

 _I've realized after hitting send._

 _But you are beautiful._

 **And I need to have patience…?**

 _Correct. See you later._

What was happening? Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it, he barely paid attention to Mr. Shue and to the glances and smiles he was getting from the boys. When glee club was over, once again the boys rushed out and the girls were just over it. They were tired from the week; they would ask for answers later, they just wanted to get couldn't go home, he had to wait and go to the auditorium in fifteen minutes as his boyfriend told him. He was getting nervous. They were the longest fifteen minutes in his life.

When the time had come, he went to the auditorium to find it pitch black. He took his phone to have some light and went to the front row seats, if his boyfriend wasn't here yet he would wait.

Suddenly a spotlight illuminated the stage, and a figure was under it. The famous person he was waiting for. He was getting a song, right? What else?

— Kurt. Honey. Yes, I'm singing you a song. With a bit of help. I hope you like it.

More spotlights showed some ND boys. So this is what they were all doing. Kurt guessed the ones missing were the ones controlling the spotlights.

Drums started to play. This wasn't a song he knew; even if it wasn't his go-to genre, he didn't recognise it. Was this maybe an original song? He focused on the chords and Blaine started to sing.

 _You know_

 _I've always been collected, calm and chill_

 _And you know_

 _I never look for conflict for the thrill_

 _But if I'm feeling_

 _Someone stepping towards you, can't describe_

 _Just what I'm feeling_

Was this an actual original song Blaine wrote?! And he was singing it to him?! Was it about him?! IT WAS ABOUT HIM, RIGHT!?

Kurt was going to die right there listening to his wonderful, adorable and handsome boyfriend, who was smiling at him and continued singing.

 _For you, I'd go_

 _Step to a dude much bigger than me_

 _For you, I know_

 _I would get messed up, weigh 153_

 _For you_

 _I would get beat to smithereens_

Blaine knew just by watching Kurt's face that he knew the song was about him and he liked it. He was a bit unsure if he was going to actually like the song but he had the idea for quite a long time, even before of being a couple and after prom he just had to sing it to Kurt.

 _You know_

 _I'll be in the corner taking notes_

 _And you know_

 _I got your six while you're working votes_

 _But if I'm feeling_

 _Someone stepping towards you, can't describe_

 _Just what I'm feeling_

Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had an amazing boyfriend who cared for him, was with him through thick and thing, took care of him and was singing him a song he wrote himself (!?). And was incredibly handsome and sexy. He felt like he didn't deserve Blaine. And the song was so beautiful.

 _For you, I'd go_

 _Step to a dude much bigger than me_

 _For you, I know_

 _I would get messed up, weigh 153_

 _For you_

 _I would get beat to smithereens_

He didn't want the song to end and at the same time he wanted it to end already so he could go up to his boyfriend and kissed the life away from him, even if the boys were watching.

( _Fight fight fight fight fight)_

 _(I would get beat to)_

 _You know I had to do one_

 _You know I had to do one_

 _You know I had to do one on the way (for you)_

 _You know I had to do one on the way for him like this_

 _You know I had to do one on the way for him like this_

 _You know I had to do one on the way for him like this_

 _You know I had to do one on the way for him_

It was a relief the ND boys agreed to do this with Blaine. It was hard and it took some convincing but if he had asked the girls, there wouldn't have been the same effect on the backing vocals. Besides, he needed people who knew how to play the drums and guitar so he could focus on the singing and Kurt.

 _If I'm feeling_

 _Someone stepping towards you, can't describe_

 _Just what I'm feeling_

Blaine was about to finish. Kurt was almost in tears now.

 _For you, I'd go_

 _Write a slick song just to show you the world_

 _For you, I know_

 _They think it's messed up to sing out for your boy_

 _For you, I'd go_

 _Step to a dude much bigger than me_

 _For you, I know_

 _I would get messed up, weigh 153_

 _For you_

 _I would get beat to smithereens_

Blaine stopped singing, the instruments were still playing for a few seconds and the song finished.

Kurt was frozen in his seat, crying. Blaine was getting nervous. The boys decided it was time for them to go; they left the instruments, went out quietly and left only one spotlight, the one on Blaine.

— Well?

Kurt suddenly rushed to the stage, ran to Blaine and threw himself at him. Blaine was almost throw to the floor, but he could maintain his balance. Kurt hugged him with such strength that he was taking air out of him but he hugged him back just as strong.

Kurt separated a bit and Blaine felt he needed air for a different reason.

— Did you like it? — Blaine asked after they stopped kissing.

— It was perfect. Did you actually write that song? The chords and everything?

— Yes. For you, in case it was not clear.

— Since when do you compose and write songs?

— For quite a long time actually, it's kind of a hobby.

— You never told me.

— I never knew if I needed to surprise you like this. I had to keep it secret. Did you really liked it? You are not just saying it?

— Blaine, I'm crying—

— Yeah, that's why I am asking.

— Shush— Kurt put a finger in Blaine's lips.—I'm crying because of how beautiful it was. Because you move me, Blaine— Both smiled sweetly at that.—I loved it. I just wished I got it recorded.

— I will do it in the future. I promise.

— Really?

— For you, anything. — He stopped and really looked in Kurt's eyes. He started to clean his tear tracks with his thumbs while holding his face. —I want to tell you this was to remind you that I'm here for you, you can count on me, tell me anything, lean on me and all of that. I know the prom queen debacle affected you more that you're letting show. —Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to object— Don't interrupt me, please. I know you, remember? And I talked with Finn. So let me finish. —Kurt shut his mouth and kept on listening. — The whole song was also to explain my reactions in prom and with Karofsky, especially the one when we went to the benefit concert. I will always try my best to stop anyone from hurting you —Kurt was crying again. He really didn't deserve the boy in front of him.

— I don't deserve you. Just so you know, I feel the same. I can't promise I will protect you from every harm, but I will be there to try to make it less hurtful, to defend you and to take care of your wounds.

They were both crying by this point and they kissed again, as if their life depended on it.

— By the way, do you remember the boys acting strange and the roller rink Friday? They helped me with all of this, as you saw, and the Friday was to cover up everything.

— Don't stop kissing me for that —Blaine laughed and continued as told.

Blaine though that if writing some songs could get Kurt to kiss him like that, he was going to release a full CD by twenty.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: If you all want, I can try to write Blaine's POV of this. I've tried to keep it Kurt's POV but I've got some ideas while writing. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
